


It's always her

by Lenna



Series: An eternity together. [1]
Category: Earpers, Wynonna Earp - Fandom, wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Multiple Lives AU, They'll always find each other, a bit angsty, just a little, reencarnation, slight mention of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenna/pseuds/Lenna
Summary: With the demon's ring in her hand, Nicole remembers. Dozens of lives, dozens of faces, but always her.





	It's always her

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt:  
>  _Wayhaught + "Its always gonna be you" (or/in somekind of soulmate AU or that thing were they are reincarnated and can sometimes get their memories from previous lives or not)_
> 
> This is a bit more angsty that I intended at first. Sorry about that.

Nicole is touching the ring when it happens, when everything comes flooding back. Centuries of memories, dozens of faces, and her. Always _her._

She’s always the first one to remember. Sometimes it takes her a lifetime, sometimes just a few minutes, but the moment her whole existence is unveiled, the first thing she feels is the memory of that last kiss, when it all started.

She thinks of Waverly, of the first time she laid eyes on the youngest Earp and felt her whole world turn upside down. Until that moment, Nicole still wasn’t sure why she had accepted a job in this small, weird town, when she had just graduated top of her class at the Academy and could have gone anywhere she wanted. She didn’t understand, until she met Waverly Earp.

Waverly. Sweet, beautiful, smart Waverly.

It had been impossible not to fall in love with her.

As impossible as it had been not being attracted to all the weird and supernatural shit happening in Purgatory.

That, actually, had been her ancestral demon hunter’s blood calling.

Nicole is now sitting on her apartment’s floor, with an open file on the Cult of Bulshar, the demon’s ring on her right hand, and Calamity Jane staring at her.

“Should I tell her?”

The cat meows back at her.

“Well, at least it’s comforting to know that we will find each other again if Bulshar kill us all."

+++

In the end, is not Wynonna who saves them all.

Nicole is dying, the wound in her stomach is too deep and she’s bleeding out, and Waverly is crying by her side, trying to stop the blood with her own jacket, because she refuses to say goodbye.

Bulshar has Wynonna and Dolls cornered, while Doc and Jeremy lay unconscious not far away from them. Time is running out, and there’s only one more thing left to try.

With the last bit of strength she has, Nicole reaches into her pocket and takes out the ring.

“That’s…” Waverly says, recognizing the ring.

“T-take it.”

“What?”

“You’re not ju-just extraord-dinary, Waves," Nicole struggles to speak. She feels the blood already pooling in her lungs, and she knows there’s not much time left, “You a-are a goddess.”

“Nicole, please…”

“Long t-time ago, I was dying, a-and you…” She tries to take a deep breath to continue, “You bound your soul… to mine. You said you’d rather live a thousand dif-ferent lives with me, than an eternity a-alone.”

“I don’t understand…” Waverly can’t stop crying now. But even if the tears are starting to cloud her eyes, she can see Nicole’s weakly smiling at her.

“Put on the ring. It’s the o-only way.”

“But…”

“You will be free. You will… save… them.”

“No, no, no, no… You are not doing this to me, Officer Haught. You are not dying today!”

“Hey, Waves…” Nicole’s voice is barely a whisper, and using her last breath of life, she lifts a hand to wipe the tears running down Waverly’s cheeks, “I…”

Before she can finish, everything turns black for the last time.

+++

When she feels a warm light in her eyelids, Nicole thinks that she’s in heaven.

This time, there’s not going back, no new life, no meeting her again. This time is for real. But she doesn’t regret her decision, because she would do it all over again if it meant to save Waverly and her family.

_Nicole?_

She hears a faint voice calling her name, and wonders if she could still hear them from up here. If she could still see her.

_Baby, please…_

The voice gets stronger, louder, and the light in front of her disappears. Suddenly, every single bone in her body hurts.

“Come back, please…”

Nicole tries to open her eyes, she needs to know, because the pain is strong but not unbearable, and the light has gone, but she’s still warm, almost like on those few moments of calm between storms, when she used to hold Waverly in her arms.

And then it hits her.

“Waves?” She hears her own voice, raspy, and feels the air burning in her throat.

“Oh my God! She fucking did it.” Nicole doesn’t need to open her eyes to know that that’s definitely not Waverly’s voice.

“Baby?” Now she can feel a hand on her face, and another one resting on her stomach, where the mortal wound should have been, “Can you hear me?”

Nicole tries to say something, but she starts coughing instead.

“Stay still, okay?” Waverly says, “You need to rest until the wound is fully healed.”

“How?” She asks, mustering some strength to slightly open her eyes.

A blurry, trembling, Waverly-shaped silhouette floods her vision.

“What do you think, you idiot?” Waverly leans to leave a chaste kiss on Nicole’s still cold lips, “I did it all over again,” She whispers, barely an inch away from her face.

“You were free…”

“And I would give up that freedom anytime, if it means that I can keep you.”

“You gave up your immortality for me” Nicole frowns, “Again?”

Waverly just smiles, trying to hold back the tears in her eyes, and gives her another kiss, this time longer, deeper, and full of all the words they still haven’t said.

“I told you once, silly.” She says, letting her forehead rest on Nicole’s, “An eternal life is not worth it, if I can’t share it with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the angst. If it helps, I made myself cry while writing it.  
> Feel free to complaint about it on the comments or hit me at @jumpingoftheedge on Tumblr.


End file.
